Fears & Friends
by Sirius Padfoot
Summary: MWPP TIME!! James, Remus, and Sirius are just starting Hogwarts. what will James' and Sirius' reaction be to the news of Remus being a werewolf. Lilly and Peter also become friends quickly with the other three. but what's the fears for in the title?
1. Hogwarts Letters

**__**

Harry Potter

Fears & Friends

Chapter 1

Hogwarts Letters

By: Sirius **Padfoot

June 29, 2003

"Albus may I talk to you sir?" a young woman asked coming into Dumbledor's office.

"It's seems that you are Minerva." Dumbledor said and looked up to Professor McGonagall coming into his office.

"Yes Sir. I just received this years list of first years." McGonagall said in a kind of shaky voice.

"Surely you've found every thing in order Minerva." Dumbledor said and smiled at her.

"Of course sir. But there is a name I'm worried about." McGonagall said.

"Ah yes our young Remus Lupin no doubt." Dumbledor said looking over he half moon spectacles at Professor McGonagall.

"Of course he's a registered Werewolf sir. I can't help but announce my worries about it. They can't be trusted sir. Do you think it wise to put our students threw that sir." McGonagall asked.

"Minerva your worries are well placed but he is just a child and his name has been down on my list since he was little I won't let his registrations get in the way of his education. He will be taken care of once a month and will present no danger to the student. Him being a werewolf is a secret between the boy, his parents and us Minerva. I do hope you understand my position on this since you will be teaching him." Dumbledor said then looked back down at the pieces of parchment on his desk.

"Yes sir. I understand." McGonagall said and left Dumbledor's office. He got up and walked over to his Phoenix and started stroking his feathers. 

"I just hope I'm right about the boy Fawks." Dumbledor said and started to stare down at the fire.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Remus get up darling. It's your birthday." His mother said and peered down at him as he rolled over away from her. "All right have it your way Remus. Tickle attack!" his mother said and started tickling Remus.

"Mum…mum…stop I'm up…" Remus said while he laughed as his mother tickled him.

"Are you sure. You're eleven today. Come on let's go down and see if your father's got his noes out of his paper yet." She said and smiled down at him.

"All right." Remus said happily. "Are we having a party mum?" Remus asked jumping out of bed.

"Of course we are." His mother said leading him down to the kitchen where his father was seated reading a piece of parchment instead of his normal _Daily Profit_. 

"Sweet heart come and read this." Remus' dad said looking utterly surprised.

"What is it darling?" she asked and walked over to read the letter and looked utterly dumbfounded then scared. "What are we going to do. Surly the Professor knows!" she said in an ergant tone.

"What is it mum, dad?" Remus asked looking kind of afraid now.

"Here read it. It was to you to begin with." Remus' father said handing the letter over to Remus.

****

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lupin

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"I don't see what the problem is mum, dad? It just say's I've been accepted to a school." Remus said then looked up at his parents confused.

"Not just any school son but the best in the Wizarding world, Hogwarts. That's where your mother and I went. I was in Gryffindor while your mum was in Ravenclaw." His father said and smiled at his wife.

"But you'll be living there all the time. You won't be with us any more except the summer and Christmas if you want to come home for that. And your transformations once a month." His mother said.

"So I can't go to school. I have to stay home while every one else gets to go. Can I go please mum? I don't want to be left out." Remus said with a sad face.

"Oh but hunny you're never left out. We're having your party today remember." His mother said and smiled at him.

"Mum how many people will be showing up?" Remus asked sadly.

"Oh I don't know a couple." His mother said.

"Mum you've said that for the last several years. No one ever shows up. At least at this school I'd have a chance to make friends. I'll be good I promise mum. Can I go please." Remus begged with his little puppy dog eyes that his mother never could refuse.

"Are you sure Remus?" his father asked.

"Yes dad. I'm sure." Remus said with a hopeful smile.

"All right give me your list of supplies you need and we'll get every thing you need today along with send an owl back to the deputy Headmistress." His father said and Remus jumped for joy.

"Yeah I get to go to a normal school now!!" Remus said happily bouncing around then handed his school list to his father.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sirius!!! Get your lazy butt up young man your brother has been up for hours!" a woman yelled as she beat on his door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm up!" Sirius yelled back. 'Dumb brother he's so thick believing all that pure-blood crap that comes out in the house.' Sirius thought angrily as he got dressed then headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Here!" his mother said shoving a letter into his hand and making him sit down.

"Thanks mum," Sirius grumbled as he opened the letter and read it. He jumped up happier then ever. "I've been accepted to Hogwarts!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, you'd better be in Slytherin too. That's where the rest of the family was." His mother said and put his plate on the table and made his sit down again.

__

'I hope I get into Gryffindor I don't think I can take much more of this family tradition crap.' Sirius thought he spent the rest of his morning dreaming over September 1st when he'd be able to get out of the house and stay out for a long time. _'I'm not even coming home for Christmas.' _He thought then smiled. "Hey mum can we go get my stuff today?" Sirius asked.

"I have nothing better to do so sure. I'll drag you down there to get you're supplies." His mother said then turned her back to him and started cleaning the dishes. Sirius rolled his eyes then ran out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sirius I wouldn't be amazed if when mum takes you to Diagon Ally she leaves you there." Said a younger boy.

"Regulus if you're so much of a better son then why didn't you get a Hogwarts Letter." Sirius said back to his 'Stupid' younger brother.

"I'm not eleven you idiot." Regulus retaliated.

"Then mind your elders and shut up." Sirius said.

"You're not my dad!" Regulus yelled at Sirius.

"Damn proud of that too." Sirius said and smirked at his younger brother.

"Sirius Black what was that supposed to mean young man?" his mother roared coming out of the kitchen.

"It ment mum that I'm too young to have an annoying kid like him as my son." Sirius said and smirked at his brother then stopped when his mother grabbed his ear.

"I've told you a hundred times not to insult your brother." She said dragging Sirius into the Living room.

"Oh mum he insults me all the time." Sirius said.

"You're old enough to take it." She said looking at him like he was a rock or something.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley now?" Sirius asked and crossed his arms still holding his Hogwarts letter in his hands.

"Come on lets go Regulus." Mrs. Black said and walked over to the fireplace

"Oh mum does he have to come?" Sirius asked.

"Yes now do you want to go or not?" she asked.

"Yes mum." Sirius said. Then his mother took some floow powder and threw it into the fire it turned from red to green then looked at Regulus and told him to go. He shouted Diagon Alley and he was gone. Then she threw more powder into the fire and then stepped into the fire and said Diagon Alley. "Figures I never get to do any thing first or second I'm always' last." Sirius said and did the same thing as his mother and dumb brother.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey DAD, MUM!! I got in, I got in!!" a boy with black messy hair yelled as he ran through the house.

"Got in where son?" a woman asked.

"I got into HOGWARTS mum, I got in. here's my letter." The boy said and handed the letter to his mother.

"Way to go James. That's my son James Potter gets into Hogwarts." His father said and messed up James' have more then normal.

"Can we go get my stuff mum, dad please?" James asked and he bounced around slightly.

"Yes we can go get your stuff son. Let's see what you need. A quill which you already have but I'd say you want a new one just so it's new with the rest of your stuff." His mother said and smiled down and the nodding boy.

"Well it seems sweety that we won't get any thing done until we take him to get his stuff. So lets go ahead and go to Diagon Alley." James' father said and also smiled at his son.

"Come on." James said grabbing his father's hand and his mother's hand and started for the door. With got a chuckle from both of his parents.

"All right we're coming James you don't have to drag us all the way there." His father said laughing slightly.

"I can't believe I get to go." James said happily. "The kids around here are boring." He said and smiled up at his mother who frowned down at him a little.

"Is that the only reason you want to go for?" she asked.

"Mum, I'm going to go to School I get to learn DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, and the rest." James said and smiled up at his mother.

"Good." She said then they entered the Leaky Cauldron to see a couple of kids making their way with their parents to the back exit.

"Well it seems James isn't the only one who is excited." His father said and looked around all the people in the Pub. 

"Ouch!" a young boy said and James looked over at him and smiled dumbly.

"Sorry didn't mean to step on your foot. What's your name?" James said.

"Remus Lupin what's your name?" Remus asked.

"James Potter nice to meet you Remus Lupin. Ouch!" James said turning to see who'd ran into him.

"Oh darn sorry!" the boy with short Black hair said as he stood up.

"It's OK! Where were you going in such a hurry?" James asked.

"SIRIUS BLACK there you are I told you a thousand times not to leave my side. Do you see where your brother is?" a woman said angrily grabbing his ear.

"Oh bugger. Yeah the little twerp is right there as always. Ouch mum let go of my ear please that hurts." Sirius whined as his mother cut through the crowd dragging Sirius by the ear.

"I'd say he was trying to get away from her." Remus said.

"Yeah that's for sure. She's evil." James said then covered his ears with his hands. "That hurts I'd say he's a first year like me. You're a first year too aren't you?" he said looking back at Remus.

"Yeah. Don't know much at all." Remus said.

"You know about Quidditch don't you?" James said.

"Of course every one knows about Quidditch." Remus said in a kind of like 'Duh!' tone.

"Well that all you really have to know about. People won't ask questions if you know about that then." James whispered so his mother wouldn't hear.

"James who's your friend?" his father asked.

"Remus Lupin dad. He's a first year at Hogwarts too." James said excitedly. 

"Well Remus are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Remus' mother asked.

"Mum, dad this is James Potter. Hey James what house do you want to be in?" Remus said and smiled up at his parents then looked at James.

"Gryffindor of course it's the best house at Hogwarts." James said.

"James I was in Hufflepuff." His mother said.

"I was in Ravenclaw." Remus' mother said.

"Well I agree with James dear." James' and Remus' fathers said at the same time and then looked at each other.

"Potter right?" Mr. Lupin asked.

"Yes. We had to be there at the same time we look about the same age." James' father said.

"Do you remember that Black woman. She was horrible." Mr. Lupin said.

"Oh gosh yes. He was an absolutely retched woman." Mr. Potter said then looked up at the crowed. "You know I think that woman that grabber her son's ear was that Black woman." He said.

"You know I think you're right. You must have been a year ahead of me. That's the only Potter I remember." Mr. Lupin said.

"Well what house do you want in?" James asked trying to ignore his fathers conversation.

"Gryffindor I guess they seem to have more fun." Remus said and laughed at his dad talking none stop with James' dad.

"Hey you two talk more then school girls do. Let's go get the boys stuff." Mrs. Potter said and pointed to the emptied line of people trying to get into Diagon Alley.

"Right you are ma'am. Come on Remus you can come too James if your parents have any business to do today. They can go ahead and do it while we shop." Mr. Lupin said and smiled.

"We don't have any thing to do so we'll come along with you. Unless you have some thing to do then we can watch Remus for you." Mr. Potter said and smiled at the Lupin's.

"Well we do need to get a few things for the house. Do you mind Remus? We'll catch up to you in a little while." Mrs. Lupin said.

"OK! Mum, dad see you in a bit then." Remus said and smiled as they walked on ahead of them into Diagon Alley.

"So where to first boys?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Robes, books or wands Remus which one first?" James asked.

"Uhm. Robes that'll be the most boring I think." Remus said and laughed a little.

"Robes dad." James said and smiled up at his father.

"Robes it is. This way come on keep up don't want to lose you two just before school now do we." Mrs. Potter said and smiled back at the two boys who were staring at the Quality Quidditch shop as they past it.

"Hey mum can we go in there and look around a little later." James asked turning back to his mother.

"Of course you love that game so much it wouldn't amaze me if you got of your house team." His mother said smiling at him.

"Of course I want to be on my house team. I don't know what I'd be but I want on the team." James said happily.

"I hope I'm good enough to get of a team. Be a beater or a keeper but not a seeker or Chaser. Those two are the hardest positions in my opinion." Remus said.

"Well I'd want to be a seeker or chaser just cause it is hard. I love watching the Seeker try to catch the Snitch." James said and smiled over to Remus.

"You'd make a perfect Seeker son." Mr. Potter said then looked down at Remus. "And I'd say you'd be a pretty good beater if you got a good partner. Being a Beater revolves around you and your partner how good you work together." He said and smiled.

"I don't know if I could get any one to work with me there." Remus said sadly.

"Sure you can. It'll be easy. What do you say we tryout for the team in our second year together since we can't in our first." James said.

"Sure." Remus said happily.

"Good then here we are _Madam Malkin's Robes_. Come on hurry along inside." Mr. Potter said as he opened the door and for the boys to walk in then saw some thing of a nightmare from his days at Hogwarts.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me if you did like it and if I should continue my story. Oh crap I forgot the _Disclaimer _at the top. 

Sadly I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

__

Sadly I still don't own Harry Potter. Great books love 'em!

****

Harry Potter

Fears and Friends

Chapter 2

Hogwarts Express 

By: Sirius **Padfoot

July 5, 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Recap ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You'd make a perfect Seeker son." Mr. Potter said then looked down at Remus. "And I'd say you'd be a pretty good beater if you got a good partner. Being a Beater revolves around you and your partner how good you work together." He said and smiled.

"I don't know if I could get any one to work with me there." Remus said sadly.

"Sure you can. It'll be easy. What do you say we tryout for the team in our second year together since we can't in our first." James said.

"Sure." Remus said happily.

"Good then here we are _Madam Malkin's Robes_. Come on hurry along inside." Mr. Potter said as he opened the door and for the boys to walk in then saw some thing of a nightmare from his days at Hogwarts.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Speak of the bloody devil literally. Stay over here you two." James' dad said to where only they could here. "Oh I hated that woman." He said quietly to his wife.

"Welcome to my shop boy's. Hogwarts first years no doubt. All way's pick up business about now with school start 'n back up." The young owner said. "All ready have a person but three can be done at once. Come don't bee shy." She said and ushered the boys up to beside first boy.

"Hey you're Sirius right. That's what your mum called you correct?" James asked as he stepped up beside the first boy.

"Yeah. Unfortunately Sirius Black is my name. Uhm are you two pure bloods?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I am. Are you Remus?" James said and turned to Remus who nodded.

"Good then my mum shouldn't care if I talk to you. She has a fit if the people I talk to aren't pure bloods but I don't see what the big deal is. We're all just wizards. I don't think pure or half should matter do you?" Sirius said hopeful that he didn't just insult them.

"Oh no man I think that pure blood stuff is just a bunch of hogs squash. It's just stupid if you ask me." James said and looked over at Remus who seemed happy to hear that.

"Yeah definitely why your mum like that?" Remus said.

"Yeah my whole family is pure blood fanatics. Big dummies." Sirius said as he kept glancing to see if his mum was listening to him.

"What house do you want to be in? We want to be in Gryffindor." James said and smiled.

"Mum and the rest of the family has been in Slytherin. But I can't stand those people. I hope I'm in Gryffindor. I can't stand all this family tradition stuff. It's drives me nuts." Sirius said then looked back at his mother who was coming over to him.

"Sirius Black I do hope you remember your place in society and are not talking to filthy Mudbloods." Mrs. Black said.

"We are Pure bloods Ma'am." James said and smiled seeing that Sirius wasn't going to say any thing.

"Well good seems some of my teachings haven't been in vain on you." His mother said then walked back over to her seat and sat down.

"No offense Sirius but I don't like her." James whispered.

"Me neither." Remus said.

"Yeah well that makes three of us. You should meat my stupid little brother he's just as bad as her." Sirius said

"Hey Sirius would your mum let you stay at some ones house until the beginning of school?" James asked and smiled

"Most likely she don't like me anyway. Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well I thought maybe you could stay at my house until the first of September. Get away from your mum and brother. Be nice wouldn't it. You too Remus." James said and looked back at his dad and smiled.

"Hey yeah. You wouldn't mind. I mean we just met." Sirius said.

"Na. My mum and dad wouldn't mind either. It's worth a shot." James said.

"I'd have to ask. But I doubt I can until some time in August." Remus said sadly.

"Oh that's fine. We'll just have the two of us then in August it'll be three. What do ya say?" James said and smiled. 

"Yeah!" Sirius and Remus said at the same time.

"Good it'll be final when we get your parent's permission." James said happily and smiled at his parents.

"Oh no he's done something. Probably invited those two over for the rest of the summer." Mr. Potter said to his wife.

"Oh it won't be that bad look they get along really good. It'll be fun." Mrs. Potter said and smiled at her husband.

"I guess you're right." Mr. Potter said.

"See I told ya it would be all right with my parents." James said and nodded back to them.

"We are already making plans to spend the rest of the summer together and I don't even know your names." Sirius said.

"Sirius Black this is Remus Lupin." James said.

"And this is James Potter." Remus said and the three laughed.

"Well there you go. Good thing I started on the three of you together. Now you can do every thing together. Now I'd suggest you ask you mum first Mr. Black she's always' been one to shoot down nice plans." The owner said and smiled at the three boys as they stepped back and looked at each other then ran over to Mrs. Black.

"Hey mum can I stay the rest of the summer with them. They said they'd take me to Kings crossing and make sure I got there on time. They're Pure Bloods too." Sirius said hopefully.

"Sure it gets you out of my hair. Here get the rest of your school stuff. I'm taking your brother home." Mrs. Black said and left as soon as she had handed Sirius the money.

"Hey Mum Sirius will be spending the rest of the summer with us. And Remus said he'd join us in August." James said happily.

"You're not like your mother are you?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Oh no sir. She gets on my nerves with all that Pure Blood stuff." Sirius said.

"Good we'll get along just fine then. Never did like that woman in school still don't." Mr. Potter said.

"She was in Slytherin I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Can't stand Slytherin's." Sirius said.

"Well put your new robs away and what next boys?" Mr. Potter said and smiled a the three as they put away there robs.

"Um…Books, Wands, or Cauldrons!" Remus asked.

"Wands!" Sirius and James both said at the same time then laughed at each other.

"All right Olivanders it is." Mr. Potter said. They got their wands with no problem at all then when to the other stores to get their books and cauldrons and other supplies and were back in the Leaky Cauldron before Remus' parents caught up.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Lupin it seems as if these three boys have decided to spend the rest of the summer together. Well Remus said he wouldn't be able to stay until some time in August but that's just fine. We'll send and owl in August to give you directions to our house cause we live around a bunch of Muggle's so you can't just pop in. our fireplace is messed up too. Been trying to have that idiot come out and fix it but it's taking forever." Mr. Potter said and smiled.

"That's fine. We'll bring him over as soon as we have our plans done." Mrs. Lupin said and smiled.

"Good, good. Well nice meeting you again. Come on boy's I think it's about time for dinner. Don't you think so darling." Mr. Potter said and smiled at his wife.

"Oh yes. Definitely dinner time. See you again soon." Mrs. Potter said and waved as she led James and Sirius out of the pub.

"I like your parents much better them mine." Sirius said and looked up at James' parents.

"Why thank you Uhm…well we new the other boys name but I'm drawing a blank for you. I know James said your name." Mr. Potter said and frowned at himself.

"Sirius, Sirius Black sir." Sirius said politely then laughed at the look on Mr. Potters face when he said 'Black.'

James, Sirius, and Remus have spent a lot of time together at the Potters house. Now it's the first of September.

"Mum where is our platform?" James asked as he looked up at Platform 9 and 10.

"Just go threw the barrier and that's you're platform." Mrs. Potter said pushing James toward a wall between 9 and 10.

"You're crazy but OK!" James said and ran at the wall then went threw to see the Hogwarts Express he moved just in time to see Sirius then Remus come threw the wall right be hind him.

"Whoa. Cool!" Remus said as he looked at the train.

"Oh Leave us alone!" the three heard and looked to see two girls surrounded but a couple of guys.

"Hey mum we'll be right back." James said walking over to the group. 

"Hey wait up James." Remus and Sirius said and ran after him.

"Hey they said to leave them alone." James said as he stopped in front of the guys.

"Point." A guy with long blond hair said. "Who are you idiots?" he asked.

"James Potter now leave 'em alone." James said.

"Sirius Black and I have to agree with James here." Sirius said.

"Remus Lupin I'd suggest you leave them alone now." Remus said.

"So what I'm Lucas Malfoy and this is Severus Snape. What if we don't want to leave them alone." Lucas said.

"We'll make you that's what." Sirius said.

"My family has a lot of respect for the Black's so do prove them wrong Black back off." Malfoy said.

"If I have your respect then leave the girls alone dim wit." Sirius said.

"Don't push it Black." Malfoy said.

"Push what a dweeb like you. Wouldn't waist my time." Sirius said and smirked at Malfoy as he walked way with Snape.

"Thanks I'm Cathy Burk and this is Lily Evens." Cathy, a girl with shoulder length sandy brown hair and blue eyes, said and smiled.

"You're welcome." James said and smiled back at Lily.

"Did they do any thing to you?" Remus asked.

"No. You guys' stopped them before they could thanks Remus right." Cathy said and smiled.

"Yeah." Remus said.

"Well we'll walk with you so that those idiots don't try anything again." Sirius said.

"All right thanks." Lily said and smiled. The five walked back up to the Potters.

"Good job Boys." Mr. Potter said and smiled down at them.

"Are you three brother's or just friends?" Cathy asked.

"Friends." The three boys said, at the same time then started shoving each other.

"Boys." Lily said and the three stopped and looked at each other then turned a nice red color. Lily, Cathy, Mr. and Mrs. Potter just started laughing at the three.

"What did those guys want anyway?" Sirius asked.

"We're not pure blood. My parents are Muggle's and so are Lily's." Cathy said and looked down at the ground.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." James said.

"Are you Muggle born?" Lily asked.

"No we come from Pure blood Wizarding family's." Sirius said looking away from the two girls.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to call you…" Lily said but was cut off by James.

"Don't worry about it. We don't think it's an insult. We think the Pure Bloods are insults. With their stupid believes." James said and smiled at her.

"Hear, hear. The dumbest belief I've ever heard." Sirius said.

"Yeah it's not going to be as horrible as we thought Lily. Not all of the Pure Bloods are jerks." Cathy said and smiled at the three boy's in front of her.

"Come on get on the train you five before it leaves you here." Mrs. Potter said and ushered the five kids onto the train as the whistle blew. "You can either come home for Christmas or stay at Hogwarts James. You four are welcome to come too." Mrs. Potter said as the train started to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Potter waved as the Train left.

"You're parents are nice James. They don't even know us and they just invited us over for Christmas." Cathy said.

"Tell me about it the first day I met him they invited me to stay at their house to get me away from my mum for the rest of the summer. She's a pure blood fanatic." Sirius said.

"OUCH!" Remus yelled cause he was now laying on the floor with a person on top of him.

"What the…Are you all right Remus?" James asked pulling the idiot off of Remus.

"I think so. What hit me the knight bus?" Remus asked and Sirius cracked up laughing.

"No it was a little butter ball. Who are you and what were you running for." Sirius said.

"Peter Pettigrew. And I was running from those two." Peter said and pointed behind the group.

"Man didn't we already make you leave two people alone. Stop picking on people." James said angrily.

"Why were they picking on you?" Sirius asked and saw that Cathy was helping Remus up.

"I'm not very smart about spells." Peter said.

"Are you a pure blood?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Why?" Peter said.

"Hum…guess they think you're just too stupid to be pure blood. Well anyway come on lets find a place to sit down before Remus gets hit by the knight bus again." Sirius said.

"Oh shut up Sirius." Remus said. Then they all started down the long train and finally found a compartment and all six of them sat down. Sirius, Remus, and James mainly talked for the next three hours bugging each other. The train stopped at Hogsmeade station and every one got off in their school robes.

"First Years follow me please." A tall shaggy man said. 

"Who are you?" James asked walking up close to the abnormally tall man.

"Rubeus Hagrid, game keeper and keeper of keys at Hogwarts." Hagrid said and smiled down at James who had to look strait up to see his face. "First Years follow me please. Keep up." Hagrid said and the very long line of first years followed the giant.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hope you like this chapter. And I hope I get more then just one review. Please leave a review.

**__**

Average Jane: I'm glad you liked it. Seems like you're my one and only fan for this fic. 


	3. The House Sorting

Harry Potter  
  
Fears & Friends  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Sirius Padfoot  
  
June 14, 2004  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, Cathy, Lily and Peter stood together as they walked up to the grand school of Hogwarts with the rest of the new first year students.  
  
"Come along hurry up. Every one is waiting for you." Professor McGonagall said as she watched the first year students gather together on the stairs in front of her.  
  
"Now quiet." McGonagall said strictly. "Now while you are here. Your houses are your family. Every good deed done is rewarded with points. Any rule breaking will lose points. The house with the most points wins at the end of the year. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin you must be sorted before you can be seated. Now come a long keep up." McGonagall explained then turned and started into the Great hall.  
  
All the first year students walked into the Great Hall after McGonagall and looked around.  
  
"Great place isn't it!" James said excitedly as he looked around at every thing then back at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"Yeah great!" Remus said in aw as he looked around.  
  
"Muggle's are just dumb not to see this castle standing with a students running around all the time during the school year." Cathy said amazed as she looked at all the other students that were all ready seated.  
  
"That's the thing Cathy, Muggle's can't there is a spell that make it seem as just an old ruin." Sirius said excitedly with James nodding in agreement.  
  
"Now quiet down you lot!" McGonagall said as she picked up a long role of parchment. "Now when I call your name come up and sit down. This hat will sort you into your houses." She said then looked down at the hat as if waiting on something.  
  
Suddenly the hat started to sing a song loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear.  
  
In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts was barely started  
The founders of this noble school  
Thought to never be parted:  
Like students today shall think  
United by a common goal,  
United by the friendships all ready made,  
They had the same yearning  
To make the worlds best magic School  
Now they yearn to make the best magic student  
And pass along the learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they Might some day be divided, Like so many here today For were there no such friends anywhere This year is different Students make their friendships to such a degree As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
As I'll be there for other friendships to flourish or fail  
Said Slytherin, "Well teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "Well teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach all those  
And treat them just the same."  
There came the four houses you see today  
Slytherin taking only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the houses and their founder  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several years,  
But then discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting.  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the houses been united  
As they once were ment to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Sill I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And mus quarter every year  
Sill I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From both external and internal deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the sorting now begin.  
  
A very long silence came to pass after the sorting hat's song. Every one exchanged worried glances. "What does it mean Hogwarts is in danger from inside but we have to unite?" James asked worriedly as he looked at Remus and Sirius.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the hat's lost it's mind or some thing." Remus said casting worried glances around. Stupid hat Professor Dumbledore trust's me... He thought knowing the hat was speaking of him.  
  
"Right, Lillian Evens," McGonagall called out and smiled when a red haired green eyed girl walked up and sat down on the stool.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and every one started to yell happily at one of the tables.  
  
"Well that's the Gryffindor table..." James said and laughed lightly.  
  
"Severus Snape," McGonagall said as every one saw a young man going up to the stool his long greasy looking hair falling over his shoulders.  
  
"Slytherin!" The hat yelled and another table cheered.  
  
"James Potter," McGonagall said.  
  
"Well here we go..." James said worriedly as he glanced over at Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled again. "Lucius Malfoy." McGonagall said and every one saw a blond boy walk up to the stool.  
  
"Slytherin!" the hat yelled. "Sirius Black." McGonagall said.  
  
"He'll be over here with us!" Several Slytherin's said and smiled as they watched Sirius walk up to the Stool.  
  
"Over my dead body I will..." Sirius said annoyed as he sat down on the Stool.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled louder then ever before. Sirius jumped off of the stool cheering for himself. McGonagall laughed lightly as she watched the boy walk over to the Gryffindor table happily. "I think I'll like him...Remus Lupin." She said still laughing.  
  
Remus walked up to the stool and sat down. Stupid hat...It's not my fault Dumbledore trusts me... He thought annoyed by the hat.  
  
Well young werewolf you did understand that meaning. Just stay with your friends and cause no trouble and nothing will happen. The friends I spoke of also revolve around you...The Sorting Hat said so that only Remus could hear. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.  
  
Oy that means my friends will fall around me too... I was going to tell them... I can't they'd leave then every one would know... And I'd have to leave... Remus thought sadly as he stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table smiling so no one would ask anything.  
  
"Way to go Remus!" James and Sirius said happily as they jumped up and shook his hand.  
  
"Gryffindor to the rescue..." Remus said and laughed as they sat down. I hope Cathy gets in Gryffindor. He thought then smiled at her and turned slightly red when she smiled back and winked at him.  
  
Most of the names had been called and Cathy was still standing there looking slightly terrified. What if my name isn't on the list she's reading off of? Cathy thought frantically. She glanced over at her new friends worried as she looked back at the first year students still standing and there were only 4 and her self.  
  
Remus smiled encouragingly over at Cathy, cause he was ignoring the conversation between Sirius and the others. Peter had went up halfway through and had been put with them in Gryffindor. ((How I will never know he's a cowered...))  
  
Three more had been called then McGonagall looked up to see only 2 people left. "Cathy Burk," She said and smiled when Cathy let out a sigh of relief. Cathy walked up to the stool and sat down.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yelled right after it had been put on her head.  
  
"Yes!" Cathy said triumphantly as she jumped up and ran down to the Gryffindor table happily. She sat down beside Remus and smiled. "I was worrying that my name wasn't on the list..." She said and sighed lightly then heard the last person be put into Hufflepuff and they had reacted the same way she had.  
  
"Gryffindor saves all." Remus said and laughed lightly "From what I've heard there was only one more spot in Gryffindor after Peter." He said then smiled at her.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Cathy said and sighed again. "I would have died if I was put in Slytherin..." She said then smiled over at Remus again. "I can get along with almost anyone except them..." She said and laughed a little.  
  
"What about a werewolf Cat?" Lily asked curiously as she looked over at her friend.  
  
Remus tensed slightly but now that the question had been asked he wanted to know the answer. Yeah what about me? He thought curiously.  
  
"Why of course. They're just normal people like us. Only to be avoided once a month they just have to have a nice personality." Cathy said and smiled over at her friends.  
  
"Yeah right they're not like that. They're vicious monsters." An older Gryffindor said.  
  
"You're wrong. That's just a steriotypical remark. They are just like normal people good then bad. Like Gryffindor and Slytherin." Cathy said and rolled her eyes which made Remus even smiled.  
  
She's defending me and don't even know it... Remus thought and smiled brightly.  
  
"Why defend them so much? You one?" An older Gryffindor asked curiously as he looked at Cathy like she was a nutter.  
  
"I'm a Muggle Born and if I was a werewolf it would be none of your business. But I'm not." Cathy said then looked away from him annoyed back over to Remus.  
  
"You know it's not wise to make such remarks as 'if I was' cause most people will take it as you are." Remus said and frowned lightly.  
  
"I know they want to think that it's their stupidity not mine cause I said no such thing. Believe in what you see and here, not what you think you know." Cathy said and smiled then looked at James and Sirius who were laughing at something.  
  
"You know it's funny to see how long it takes a Slytherin to figure out his hair's changed color..." Sirius said in a low voice while laughing.  
  
"Oh no..." Remus said then turned an looked to see a Slytherin boy with bright pink hair. The boy was called Severus Snape or at least that's what McGonagall had called him.  
  
"Oy you two that's good..." Cathy said laughing also as she glanced over at the bright pink haired Snape.  
  
"No it's not..." Lily said sternly.  
  
"Come now Lily you sound like that Professor lady that sorted us." Cathy said and laughed lightly. "He's just that Slytherin that was picking on us." She said then glanced between the boys while laughing.  
  
Authors Note: Hey I hope you like this chapter... Sorry if it's sort of like Deja-vu for every one who's read HP OTP... But oh well...I got the chapter up and I think it's all right, even with the sort of deja-vu. Please leave a review telling me what you think. 


End file.
